


Sexting: Collins Style

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha does enjoy distracting Jensen. Unfortunately for Jensen, Misha is really, really good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting: Collins Style

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written RPS before. With cast other than SPN it jind of makes me uncomfortable, but Misha and Jensen make it way too easy and thanks to [this interview](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/07/31/supernatural-season-8-misha-collins_n_1726114.html) (which the quote is pulled from) we sort of got the go-ahead to do it. This fic goes along with [this image I made](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/123694.html). Hope everyone enjoys! Also, I get the feeling Jensen doesn’t really curse too much, so that’s reflected in this. I don’t know if it’s accurate or anything. Oh and the make-up girls are made-up, I didn’t feel like looking into it.

**Sexting: Collins’ Style**

Jensen had thankfully turned the ringer off on his phone before he sat down. That didn’t make its near constant vibration in his pocket any less distracting though. He’d already called ‘cut’ probably more than he had to in the last few minute because of it. He wasn’t mad, it was only one of two people who would text insistently and he couldn’t be mad at either one, really.

Luckily, Jensen managed to score a brief break when he noticed Jay was looking a little extra shiny under the hot lights and called the make-up girls over.

“Tif, can you fix his hair while I got him stopped, please? That piece in front of his eye is bugging me,” Jensen called out.

“Sure thing!” Tif called out perkily and rushed over to Jared.

“Thanks,” Jensen said, ever the polite Texas boy when he didn’t have to play his crasser alter-ego.

Jensen pulled his buzzing phone free form his jeans, he hated cell phones all things considered but it was kind of vital. Sure enough he had a several messages, but not as many as he feared. He just had his phone set up to give him a text reminder because he had a tendency to forget to check. There were two messages from his mom which he looked at and answered quickly.

Then there was the message from Misha.

Jensen felt his face flush as he hunched over his iPhone (a present from Misha actually, Jensen had been just fine with his ancient Razr, truth be told but Misha was mortified by it).

**Youll never guess what I told the interviewer**  
 **I dare u 2 try**  
 **Fine ill tell u**

Jensen found himself smirking just a little as he read through the messages, wishing he had got them in real time to try and out-tease Misha. It rarely worked, but trying was half the fun.

When Jensen did get to the last row of the text messages he found his neck heating up and he crouched further over his phone. He stole a surreptitious look at Jared who was still get touched-up for the camera before double checking the message. It was a longer one, Misha was clearly quoting himself. He had an eerily accurate memory for the things he said sometimes. Jensen could also tell it was a quote because it was also the only time he used proper punctuation and spelling when texting.

**I’m just always gratified that I’m in some small way contributing to any kind of pornography. It warms the cockles of my heart. Words chosen carefully.**

Oh god, Misha had told him about the ‘Cockles’ phenomenon on that Tumblitter site or whatever it was. Jensen didn’t believe it at first, but then Misha challenged him and Jensen looked it up. It took him awhile to find the proper page but there it was, plain as day. And here Jensen thought they were more subtle than that. Apparently not.

**Im shocked that gleaned no response**

Misha had repeated the message:

**It warms the cockles of my heart**

Jensen knew he was running out of time here, the make-up girls were almost done with Jared, Ellie was just climbing off her stool – Yes, she carried a stool around.

**Dude, Mish. I told you after work.**

The response was almost instantaneous.

**Cockles**

Jensen swallowed thickly, chancing a glance over at Jared and the waiting crew. The scene was almost done… Jensen could call a short break. He was the boss for the day after all…

Jensen hurriedly typed his response:

**My trailer. Fifteen.**

Jensen locked the screen and slid the phone quickly away. If Jay didn’t cooperate right now, Jensen would so kick his butt later.

**_The End_**


End file.
